Fredrik Hughes
Name: Hughes, Fredrik Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Hockey, Soccer School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Messy is one way to describe him, but in a good way. He doesn’t have that dirty mess to him, more he woke up looking like that and didn’t decide to do anything about it. What stands out most about the young man is his curly light brown hair. His eyes match his personality, a bright shade of blue that are always sparkling with some kind mischief that he’s thinking up. Fred’s attire depends on his mood, if he’s upset, mad, or extremely happy his clothes will show it before he will. Though his current fashion statement to the school is his Manchester United jersey, which his uncle got for him before his move. Biography: He came to Barry Coleson during the middle of his freshmen year from Southampton, England when his father’s job transferred him. At first, Fred objected to the move all together refusing to do anything to join in a place he didn’t want to be at in the first place. But shortly after coming to BCH, he decided to attend one the hockey games and to make a long story short had fell in love with the game. Now he couldn’t say he had really ever played it besides in video games, and once when he was little. So when tryouts came around in his sophomore year, he was more than excited when he found out he made it, (he literally lived at the local indoor ice-rink over summer vacation while he trained.) And Fred soon found himself returning to his the old personality he had when he had lived in England. This includes becoming the class clown of most of his classes, and on both the football (soccer…) and hockey teams. He has always loved being the source of laughter, and enjoys making people smile as he believes happiness is the most important emotion in a person’s life and should be expressed to the fullest degree. Especially when it comes to his twin brother, who has been rather depressed since his bronchitis became worse during this past year… Fredrik comes from a loving family as he second youngest of five children, his twin brother Glenn (who’s also one of the lead players on the soccer team) being the youngest. He has two older sisters, and an older brother, his oldest sister have became a dentist once leaving college, and his brother working toward a degree in acting while his other sister is working for one in literature. Fred’s mother is a housewife, who does volunteer around the town while his father works for the magazine company in New York City, he usually coming back home on the weekends to visit the family. The twin’s mother wasn’t quite fond of the idea of letting the boy’s go on the trip but after much pleading (and begging on Fred’s part) they finally got the permission to go. Though looking back on it now he wonders if it was for the best, just the movie alone was enough to instill fear in Fred that there was a very good chance he could probably die on this island. Though he made a promise to himself before the plane was knocked out that he wasn’t going to allow himself to die a silly death with a simple bullet to his forehead or something like that… If he had to die, he was going to make it look good. Other: When it comes to killing Fred might hold nothing back if his life is put into danger, that or one of his friends. Though Fred’s first mission on the island is to find his brother… Number: B34 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Nunchaku Conclusion: Heh, Fred just had to go on this trip, huh? If only he had listened to his Mother and not have gone...oh well. Hopefully, this kid finds his twin, but if he finds his twin dying and his brother dies in his arms...well, those blasted yaoi/incest fanfic writers will be happy. Game Evaulation Handled by: BrokenCODA, Riserugu Kills: None Killed by: '''Cody Jenson '''Collected Weapons: '''Nunchaku (designated weapon) '''Allies: Glenn Hughes, Jeremy Torres, Heather Pendergast, Garrett Langston, Adam Dodd, Marie Zaid, Eddie Serjeantson, Mallory DeLuca, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Callum Hadley, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie Darroch, Vince Samsa Enemies: Daphne Rudko, Shinya Motomura, Cody Jenson Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evalution: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Fred's middle name is Geoff. *He's 27 minutes older than his twin brother Glenn Hughes. *Fred's number on the soccer team was 4, while his hockey number was 30. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Fred, in chronological order. *Starting Place For B#54 *...Still I Don't Know Why You're Dying... *Advent *"Though We May Not Survive It..." *Arrival *Drifting... *Earned In Blood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Fred Hughes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students